Alisa Neverwood
"Like the prophetic heroes of old, ordinary knights return home, praised as dragonslayers." ''- Neverwood, to Alex Daragon '''Alisa Neverwood' is a brilliant scientist with genius-level intellect, and a former researcher with Yggdrasil Corporation. After her untimely demise, she was resurrected by a mysterious and sultry necromancer. Vowing to avenge her own death and ruin the man who did it, she now acts as head researcher for Alex Daragon's group, the Dark Army. Biography Polite Refusal How exactly Neverwood came to join Yggdrasil was never stated; only that it appeared as though she had been with the company for several years prior to the Sapphiria branch being established. At the time, Neverwood was the head of R&D, working on a secret project that would ensure their future in the Isles. What the secret was also remains a mystery; whatever it was, Callum had seemed increasingly desperate to see it completed. Some time during her tenure at Yggdrasil, Neverwood may have caught wise to Callum's true intentions behind the company. It was nothing more than a power play to spread his influence, and he had been doing this long before she joined. This news seemed to upset her enough to take action, though she had always had misgivings about being with the company. Her reason for confronting him seemed far more personal, though. Of course, it hadn't gone exactly how she planned. With a Glock in hand, she stormed Callum's office and shot him twice. Anxiety quickly took hold as she realized what she had done, but she was too far in to back out now. Struggling, she would try to finish the man off but couldn't even squeeze the trigger. Easily closing the distance between them, Callum feigned forgiveness by asking for a kiss. He then killed her by breathing fire down her throat. To that point, she had not even been aware exactly what he was, so it came as a surprise that he was not human. However, that surprise faded as consciousness slipped away, death embracing her. Whatever grudge she held against Callum would die with her; Callum saw no losses, likely to replace the position of head researcher with someone else. Induction Some months would pass following Neverwood's death. The state of the world had dramatically changed as war was looming between Sapphiria and their neighboring nation, Rubidia. Over her grave in Corinth, Neverwood was suddenly and unexpected resurrected by a third-party. Her savior, so to speak, was named Kokiya; a mysterious necromancer working under an even more mysterious benefactor. The magic behind her necromancy seemed to be stronger than anything else, able to constitute tissue and flesh to a pre-death state, and retain memories and personality. The first few minutes of her revival, she was afflicted with a foggy haze, not even able to remember her own name or what had happened. Her appearance was ragged, hair messy and clothing torn. Her skin was caked in dirt, still fresh from the day she was buried. Her eyesight was hazy as well, now that she lacked her glasses. Not knowing who or what was happening, Neverwood stumbled forward into the dark portal that Kokiya had ripped open. The two were whisked away to a far-off place, home to beasts of a darker nature. Hours had passed before she found herself in a dark castle. The denizens of the castle had been nice enough to replace her old rags with a body suit; what seemed to be a uniform of some kind. Her glasses had been replaced with some sort of operational visor, though she noticed that her eyesight was rather good without any sort of lenses. Whatever magic was involved in her resurrection, it had seemed to restore her to a state even better than before. The hours that passed between her revival and then, she was able to gain clarity into the events of her past: her life before, how she died, and her grudge against Callum. The lord of the castle was a man who had a rich history with the people of Sapphiria; Alex Daragon, a mad scientist who had meddled with lives one too many times before. Now in a place of power, he had offered Neverwood a place at his side, not wanting to waste such talent like Callum had done. Neverwood agreed, but on one condition; she wanted Callum to suffer for what he had done. Not just avenging her own death, but whatever grudge she had against him would not go unfinished. After explaining the minor nuances of Callum's company, like how he had many different branches in other worlds, it was decided that they would pay the man a visit. First stop: Corinth. Attack on Yggdrasil The three beings: Alex Daragon, Neverwood and Kokiya, emerged from a dark portal into the mid-day of Corinth's military district. The city was undergoing a normal routine with ordinary folk rushing about to complete daily tasks. Everything seemed so mundane to her now, as if Neverwood had ascended beyond it all. She was a different league compared to the rest of them, and she began to start thinking like it. Alex had promised them fun, and fun they would have. With a snap of his fingers, a dark horde emerged from the shadows and stormed the front entrance of the Corinth Yggdrasil Building. The dark beings quickly swarmed across the lobby area, slaying any innocent staff members in their path. Janitors, engineers, researchers, anyone unlucky enough to be in that starting area was cut down in a sea of darkness. Neverwood was amused by the destruction, finally seeing her grudge come to fruition. That amusement faded as the assault was halted by another one of Yggdrasil's employees; Vulkain, Callum's personal butler. Vulkain utilized magic glyphs that could purge the area of dark beings, and managed to fight off the threat with surprising skill. Alex was happy to engage the bird man, leaving Neverwood and Kokiya to stand by and watch the carnage. Seeing how undeniably insane Alex was brought some degree of amusement to Neverwood; the mad scientist was spouting off one-liners as he assaulted Vulkain's defensive glyphs. Their idleness would not last as the assault on Yggdrasil had drawn the attention of the military force in Corinth. None other than General Linakura and her son appeared on the scene, ready to fight back the darkness. Her son attempted to apprehend Neverwood, but failed due to not really knowing what the hell he was doing. Neverwood was never much of a fighter, but easily evaded the young man with clever movements and footwork. Seeing how much attention he had gathered, Alex figured that enough damage had been caused. He signaled the retreat, escaping into a dark portal along with Kokiya and Neverwood. Project: Chaos Lance A few days passed since then, and the dark trio watched the fallout of their actions. Corinth had descended into a state of fear following the attack, with Yggdrasil losing a lot of business after being forced to close down for a week. Regardless, Neverwood expressed disappointment considering that Callum had not been present. Given their heated battle, Alex seemed somewhat curious about the bird butler, to which Neverwood described him as a close friend to Callum. If it had come down to it, they could use the bird to draw out the dragon. She described as much as she could about Callum's company, but her knowledge was surprisingly limited; it was in fact, intentional that he told her very little, perhaps having expected a betrayal at some point. This left her at a loss, but still valuable to Alex's group as her knowledge on robotics was very much intact. Her strength was not in her physical power, but her mind and creativity. It was that mind that would ferry her towards her revenge. Offering her services in this way, Neverwood requisitioned for much needed supplies to build a proper lab within the dark castle. Months would pass as Neverwood began her work. The war between Sapphiria and Rubidia had been raging for a while now, with both sides so focused on each other that they couldn't notice was plots were rumbling beneath their surface. Alex came to Neverwood with a proposition; in his hand was a file, for a project code-named "Chaos Lance". What this exactly entailed was unknown, but Neverwood was eager to find out. Skimming through the folder revealed numerous schematics, meant to enhance Alex's already deadly army with cybernetic augmentations. Alex made passing mention that, indeed, the folder would contain everything they needed to take on something the scale of a dragon. Perhaps it wasn't intentional, but Neverwood understood the reference, realizing this would be what she needed to finally get back. She smiled a wicked smile, memorizing the contents of the folder so she could begin work on the next phase of their plan. Appearance Pre-Revival Alisa Neverwood appears as a brunette in her early 20's. Her hair length runs about down to her shoulder blades. Not being a very physically-minded sort, Neverwood's build is average on all fronts, with a height clocking in around 5'8". Her skin matches that of an average Caucasian woman, though slightly lighter due to the fact that she spends much of her time out of the sun. Her eyes are a dull grey, unremarkable on most accounts. Due to poor vision, Neverwood always wears a pair of glasses. She typically wears ones with a red frame. Of her typical attire, it is mostly that of a scientist; her usual days see her donning a slim lab coat, kept in pristine condition and always white. A form-fitting black tank-top hugs her torso, with matching pants below them. Post-Revival After her revival, Neverwood began to care a lot less about her appearance. Considering that she's still the same person: height, weight and physical appearance all remain the same as before. Her hair appears to be a bit darker and much more disheveled, running at least down to her mid-back. She no longer needs to wear glasses, due to whatever magic that revived her having fixed her eyes. In place of her typical lab coat, Neverwood wears a form-fitting black body suit that covers the entire length of her figure. It appears to be somewhat armored to protect her against potential threats. On occasion, she may be seen wearing a glass visor that she has modified to allow several functions, including a magnification option and night-vision. Personality Pre-Revival Before her death, Alisa Neverwood was seen as a woman at the top of her field, with an intellect that often surpassed her peers. She was always willing to help and aid others, putting humanity at the forefront of their research. It was her ultimate intention to better mankind through their studies, hoping to make everyone feel just a bit safer. Neverwood was seen as a kind woman who was always willing to help everyone, no matter what it might cost her in return. Though, she always seemed to have a chip on her shoulder, something she refused to ever talk about. This was revealed to be her grudge towards Callum; when finally confronting him at the end of her life, she was shown to be rather hateful in her anger. Neverwood possibly had a rather nasty temper, but it's impossible to understand exactly what else might trigger said temper. It was said that she had a wonderful sense of humor as well, and was a joy to work alongside. Post-Revival Dying and coming back can be traumatic for a person, and Neverwood remembers every detail of her death. No longer is she the kind and loving person she was once before, as she fully dedicates her intellect towards earning her revenge. She has become somewhat consumed by it, almost being a dark echo of her former self. She feels no desire to help others, only focused on hurting those who might have had a hand in her death. Her scientific pursuits towards ending wars have shifted towards pursuits to cause them, making weapons for Alex and his group. On a surface level, she presents herself as a calm and collected mastermind who is always planning the next move. Her humor is still very much intact, though it has shifted towards mostly dark humor. Relationships Callum Grant For whatever reason, Neverwood holds a major grudge against Callum. This grudge has only been made worse since she was killed by him. Her death and eventual rebirth turned her grudge into full-blown vendetta status. In her post-revival state, Neverwood can wish only the worse upon him and hopes that someday, she will manage to settle her grudge once and for all. She feels nothing but spite for him now, and does everything in her power to dismantle everything he has ever built. Alex Daragon Due in part to Alex's intervention, Neverwood was able to return to life after being killed by Callum. Since then, the two had struck a deal together; Neverwood would offer her intellect in service of the renewed Dark Army, and Alex would use his resources to help dismantle Yggdrasil and kill Callum Grant. For now, the relationship seems somewhat stable, but Neverwood remains wary of what kind of man Alex is. It's safe to say that she's been able to put contingencies into place, just in case Alex decides to cut her out like he's done to others before her.Category:Characters Category:Outworlder